


100 razones para amarte

by patri6



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Love/Hate
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>serie de viñetas que irán contando la historia de dos jovenes llamados Bellamy Blake y Clarke Griffin, los cuales se encontraran con una sorpresa inesperada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bellamy había dejado que su amigo Kyle Wick le arrastrara a aquella estúpida discoteca con las estúpidas amigas de su novia, Raven Reyes. Bufó y miró a su hermana que iba acompañada de Lincoln, Octavia era la que prácticamente le había empujado a aquella situación al apresurarse a unirse al plan. No quería que fuera sola por ahí de noche así que... no le había quedado otro remedio.

\- La rubia parece una princesa-resopló.  
\- Eso es porque pasa los veranos en los Hamptons.  
\- No digas más- respondió.  
\- No seas así, acaba de terminar su primer semestre de medicina.  
\- ¿Y?  
\- Estás prejuzgando...  
\- Lo que tú digas.  
\- No le hagas caso, Kyle, estará con ella en la cama en menos de dos horas-intervino Octavia.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué vas?

Octavia sonrió sin responder a la pregunta y adelantándose con Lincoln de la mano fue a saludar a Raven con un abrazo afectuoso.

***

Clarke, que así se llamaba la princesa de los Hamptons, era una presumida, y una estirada... a parte de una mandona. No la soportaba. Mostraba distancia entre el grupo y ellos y parecía mirarles por encima del hombro, aún así, Bellamy la llevó un martini seco.

\- No bebo martini-dijo mirándole por primera vez a los ojos.  
\- Pensé que sería lo tuyo- replicó.  
\- ¿Lo mio?  
\- ¿Qué bebéis los ricos? Quizás prefieras una copa de champagne.  
\- ¿Te han dicho que eres imbécil?  
\- No. Soy adorable.  
\- No me pareces adorable.  
\- ¿En serio? Pues lo soy, cualquiera que me conozca te lo diría.  
\- Cualquiera menos yo.  
\- Tú no me conoces.  
\- Pero crees que sabes como soy yo.

Él se encogió de hombros. Clarke se enfadó y le tiró el martini a la cara, empapandole y manchandole la camiseta.

\- Ahora estás encantador- dijo con una sonrisa mientras le arrebataba su cerveza y le daba un trago-exquisita.  
\- ¡Tu amiga está loca, Raven!  
\- Estoy segura de que te lo merecías.

Después de limpiarse y volver a adecentarse, Bellamy decidió que no había tenido suficiente, por eso caminó decidido a la pista de baile donde Clarke bailaba, con otra cerveza llena en la mano. No sabía que le impulsó a acercarse por detrás y agarrarla de la cadera, moviendola al son de la música.

\- Te gusta perrear- la susurró al oído.  
\- Me gusta bailar. Al menos hoy.

Bellamy la giró con destreza y ambos quedaron a muy pocos centímetros de la boca del otro.

\- Me caes mal- le dijo.  
\- Y tú a mi.

Sin decir una palabra más la besó y perdidos entre la multitud salieron de allí con sigilo.

***

A Clarke la dolía la cabeza. El sol entraba por la ventana y había demasiado ruido fuera. Su mente era un agujero en blanco en aquellos momentos, eso solía pasarla solo cuando se emborrachaba... lo que eran pocas veces.  
Notó que esa no era su cama y que estaba desnuda.  
¡desnuda!

La puerta se abrió y Octavia entró a la habitación, con una sonrisa en la cara ¡¿ Se había acostado con Octavia?! No, no podía ser. Ella no, tenía novio y... no.

\- He venido a ver si querías desayunar y a traerte un ibuprofeno- dijo con amabilidad.  
\- Yo... creo que debería irme.  
\- No, Clarke, espera...  
\- Octavia, lo siento pero, esto no debería haber pasado y yo... lo siento tanto.  
\- ¿Sientes haberte acostado con mi hermano?- preguntó confundida.

¿Su hermano? ¿Qué hermano?

\- O, sal de aquí- ordenó una voz conocida.  
\- Pero...  
\- Sal- insistió.

La chica no dijo nada, solo miro a Clarke una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- ¿Qué tal estás?  
\- Bien, muy bien gracias.  
\- Estaba preocupado.  
\- ¿Por qué?

Él enarcó una ceja y la miró con intensidad.

\- Me pediste que te diera unos azotes, Clarke.  
\- ¿Qué yo qué?- casi gritó.  
\- No te preocupes, no usé la fusta- rió- pero eres una chica traviesa.

Fue en ese momento cuando a Clarke le vino todo lo pasado la noche anterior, como odiaba a Bellamy pero como quería irse desesperadamente de él, sus besos, sus cuerpos desnudos, ese lenguaje un poco sucio, el remolino de pasión que les había embargado.  
Se sonrojó.

\- No me acordaba.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Has tenido el mejor sexo de tu vida y no te acordabas?  
\- ¿Cómo sabes que ha sido el mejor de mi vida?- replicó.  
\- Porque ha sido conmigo.  
\- Tendrías que decir que tú has tenido el mejor sexo de tu vida porque ha sido conmigo- rebatió peleona.  
\- Podríamos probar otra vez y ver si tienes razón.  
\- Eres un descarado.  
\- ¿Qué, tus chicos de los Hamptons tienen que cortejarte antes? No soy yo quien quería azotes, princesa.  
\- Ven aquí y calla- ordenó.  
\- ¿Ahora quieres un sumiso?- bromeó.  
\- Creía que querías probar otra vez- ronroneó.  
\- No pondré quejas a eso...

Octavia puso los ojos en blanco, cuando un rato más tarde no pudo evitar oír los gemidos de su hermano con su recién descubierta amante.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se odian, se quiere, son novios, no lo son...  
> ¿¡van a ser padres?!

Después de su primer encuentro, Bellamy y Clarke volvieron a verse. A veces parecía que se odiaban, que no se soportaban, pero lo cierto es que todo el mundo acabó notando que no podían estar el uno sin el otro.

\- Admitidlo ya- dijo Jasper- sois  _novios._

\- No lo somos-terciaron los dos a la vez.

\- Debéis ser los únicos en no verlo- añadió Wick.

\- Se supone que estás de mi lado- le reprochó Bellamy.

\- Y lo estoy. Por eso te lo digo.

\- Cállate. 

Día trás día sus amigos siguieron insistiendo en que eran novio y ellos continuaron negandolo. Sí, era cierto que lo habían hecho en el ascensor durante un apagón o que Bellamy se había colado en la fraternidad de Clarke para pasar la noche con ella, quizás incluso que habían paseado de la mano por el campus. Pudiera ser que a Clarke la gustara conducir hasta el museo donde trabajaba Bellamy y estar con él la hora del almuerzo, además habían hecho algunas compras juntos y habían salido un par de veces al cine. Y a cenar. Pero no, claro que no eran novios. Rotundamente no.

 

\- Acabad con la farsa- les pidió Octavia.

\- Por nuestra salud mental- suplicó Raven.

\- No seáis cobardes- les insto Monty.

y al fin, dejaron el negacionismo atrás.

 

***

\-  Octavia quiere que vayamos a Time Square para la noche de fin de año- dijo Bellamy depositando un beso en su mejilla.

\- Mis padres quieren que vayamos a desayunar con ellos el uno de enero.

\- Tenemos la comida en casa de mi hermana.

\- Justo por eso, dicen que no es justo que tu familia me conozca y ellos a ti no.

\- ¡Pero si solo tengo a Octavia!- protestó.

\- Será un desayuno rápido.

\- De acuerdo...

 

***

Time Square estaba a rebosar. Clarke iba agarrada al brazo de Bellamy y no podía evitar sentirse agobiada, a pesar del frío tenía mucho calor y estaba empezando a costarla respirar.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Bell con el ceño preocupado.

\- Yo solo... estoy un poco mareada- admitió.

\- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

\- No, no quiero estropearle la fiesta a nadie.

\- Pero...

\- Bell, se me pasará, no es nada- dijo ella intentado sonreír. 

\- Si no mejoras, yo mismo te sacaré en brazos- la advirtió.

\- No te atreveras- exclamó medio divertida.

\- No me pongas a prueba.

 

El tiempo pasó lento y las horas que pasaron allí se la hicieron eternas, por suerte aunque aún estaba algo mareada se encontraba mucho mejor. Cuando la bola llego al final de su recorrido, Bellamy y Clarke dieron la bienvenida al año nuevo con un beso a media noche.

 

***

El desayuno fue en una de las cafeterías más reputadas de Nueva York, Bellamy no se sentía del todo cómodo, no solo no estaba en su ambiente, también estaba en presencia de sus suegros-¿suegros? No podía creer lo mal que sonaba esa palabra- un amigo de la pareja Telonious Jaha y su hijo, Wells Jaha, que parecía bastante decepcionado con la idea de que Clarke tuviera un novio que no fuera él y encima pobre.

\- Teníamos muchas ganas de conocerte, Clarke nunca ha tenido una relación seria- dijo Abby.

\- ¿Vais en serio?- preguntó con descaro Wells.

\- Sí, totalmente- respondió Bellamy sin pelos en la lengua.

\- Eres archivista en el museo de historia nacional- intervino Jake Griffin- ¿Es un trabajo interesante?

\- Me paso horas rodeado de documentos a los que poca gente tiene acceso, es mucho tiempo y el sueldo no es excesivo pero soy un privilegiado.

\- Me encantaría poderlos echar un vistazo.

\- Lo mismo dice su hija- sonrió él.

 

Jake soltó una carcajada, complacido. Le gustaba Bellamy.

 

\- Basta ya de preguntas- intervino Clarke- vais a asustarle.

\- Solo queremos conocerle un poco mejor.

\- Yo diría que no hay mucho más que comentar- añadió Jaha con una mirada de suficiencia.

\- Creo que el señor Blake es una caja de sorpresas que sin duda quiero descubrir-alegó Jake.

\- Es maravilloso que criaras tu solo a tu hermana, cualquier persona no podría hacer eso- continuó Abby.

 

Iba a responder cuando vio como Clarke se levantaba y salía disparada a los baños. Cuando llegó junto a ella, sin importarle un comino que fuera el de las mujeres, estaba vomitando todo lo que había comido durante el desayuno.

 

\- ¿Estás enferma?

\- No. Sí. No lo sé ¿podemos irnos?

\- ¿Qué les decimos a tus padres?

 

No quedó más remedio que decir la verdad, que no se encontraba bien y que Bell la acompañaría hasta casa. El matrimonio Griffin se mostró preocupado pero accedieron a dejar que se marcharan siempre que él no la quitara los ojos de encima.

Entraron en el portal y empezaron a subir las escaleras para llegar hasta el ascensor, sin decir una palabra todo se volvió negro y Clarke se desmayó.

 

***

\- No pude hacer nada, me pilló desprevenido- aquella era la voz de Bellamy hablando con otra persona.

\- La caída no ha sido nada, pero para estar seguros esperaremos los resultados- dedujo que ese era el médico.

 

Clarke abrió los ojos y parpadeó, confundida.

 

\- ¡Estás despierta! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!- Bell se apresuró a besarla en la frente.

\- Supongo que tendré la tensión baja o algo así- respondió Clarke intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

\- Anoche no te encontrabas bien- la recordó.

\- Había mucha gente y...

 

El médico entró en la habitación con varios informes en la mano, mirando los resultados a través de sus gafas de media luna.

 

\- ¿Qué la pasa? ¿Se va a poner bien?- preguntó impaciente.

 

Una pausa. Una pausa larga... se estaban poniendo de los nervios.

 

\- Supongo que debo darles la enhorabuena- dijo al fin.

\- ¿Por qué?- inquirieron a la vez.

\- Señorita Griffin, está embarazada. Van a ser padres en unos siete meses.

 

A Bellamy le dio un vuelco el corazón y Clarke sintió que lo iba a echar por la boca. Se miraron.

Otra pausa cargada de un silencio terrorífico. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo reaccionaran Bellamy y Clarke a la noticia de qué van a ser padres?

Sin duda había sido como echarles una jarra de agua fría en la cabeza y después meterles en una bañera llena de hielo.  
Al principio se quedaron sin palabras y todo eran miradas de sorpresa y preocupación.  
Después el nerviosismo se fue haciendo cada vez más evidente y en casa de Clarke estallaron las palabras.

\- ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto?- preguntó Bellamy  
\- Sabes perfectamente cómo- replicó.  
\- Usamos protección. Siempre- Clarke pudo distinguir una expresión de reproche.  
\- ¿Qué estás sugiriendo? ¿Qué este niño es de otro?- gritó indignada.  
\- ¡No!   
\- Mentiroso.  
\- Es que no me lo explico, es imposible. Nos hemos cuidado.   
\- Tienes una mierda de memoria, Blake.  
\- ¿De qué hablas?  
\- La primera noche, fuimos tan estúpidos como para no usar nada- Clarke enterró la cara entre las rodillas.  
\- Estábamos borrachos.  
\- Exacto- murmuró.  
\- ¿Y estudiando medicina no te acordaste?  
\- ¡Primero me acusas de que el bebé no es tuyo y ahora me echas la culpa de esto!- se levantó y le golpeó en el pecho- ¡Es cosa de los dos! ¿Me oyes? ¡Tú y yo lo hicimos y tú y yo fuimos igual de irresponsables!- gritó casi histérica. 

Bellamy agarró sus manos y la sujetó con fuerza, pero sin hacerla daño.

\- Lo siento. Tienes razón. He sido un gilipollas.  
\- Lo sigues siendo.  
\- Ambos lo hicimos. Perdóname. Estoy... no me esperaba esto.  
\- Somos tan jóvenes- Sollozó apoyándose en el pecho de su novio.  
\- ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Preguntó.  
\- ¿Quieres deshacerte de él?-La ira empezaba a asomar de nuevo a sus ojos.  
\- No, Clarke- Suspiró- Lo único que quiero decir... es que estoy contigo decidas lo que decidas ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y al poco habló.

\- Sin embargo, no tengo nada que decidir, Bell.  
\- ¿Eso qué significa?  
\- Voy a tenerlo- Afirmó con determinación- Con o sin tu ayuda.  
\- No seas ridícula, Clarke. Soy su padre.

"padre" aquello sonaba tan extraño para sus oídos...

\- No quiero tu pena, ni compasión.  
\- ¿Y mi amor?- preguntó colocandola un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja.

Clarke sonrió por primera vez.

\- Eso sí, siempre que tú aceptes el mio.   
\- La madre de mi hijo solo podría ser alguien a quien amara.

Bellamy la besó con ternura y Clarke correspondió el beso, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas entre asustada y aliviada porque no estaba sola.

***

Octavia fue la primera en enterarse de la noticia, y aunque la pilló desprevenida, rápidamente se mostró entusiasta y empezó a hablar sobre nombres, ropa de bebé y colores de pintura para la habitación.

\- Clarke vendrá a vivir con nosotros, y de momento terminará su primer año de medicina- explicó Bellamy- tenemos una habitación vacía y pensamos que podría ser la habitación del niño.  
\- Estupendo, me encantará tenerte aquí y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.  
\- Gracias Octavia- sonrió.

Al día siguiente todos sus amigos lo sabían y pronto empezaron a llamarle "el bebé Bellarke" gracias a la ocurrencia de Jasper y aunque Clarke parecía ahora más relajada aún no se lo había dicho a sus padres y temía su reacción, además no podía permitir que Bellamy la mantuviera a ella y al bebé. No quería depender de nadie y tampoco quería abusar.

Tardó una semana más en sacar valor e ir a hablar con sus padres. Insistió en ir sola.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio- Dijo Abby estupefacta.  
\- Vais a ser abuelos.  
\- ¿Cómo has podido dejar que pasara esto?- Jack parecía decepcionado.  
\- ¿Dónde está Bellamy? ¿Se ha desentendido?- Preguntó su madre.  
\- No, de hecho dejo la fraternidad y me mudo con él. Me quiere y me apoya.  
\- ¿Qué será de tu carrera?- Abby parecía fuera de sus casillas- ¡Lo vas a tirar todo por la borda! Aún puedes optar por otra cosa.  
\- No mamá, voy a tener a este niño- Su determinación era feroz.  
\- Entonces será mejor que te mudes aquí- intervino Jack.

Nuevamente negó con la cabeza.

\- Tengo que irme.  
\- ¡ Estás arruinando tu vida!  
\- ¡Es mi vida y voy a vivirla como quiera!- gritó saliendo a toda prisa.

Y por primera vez sintió que de verdad tomaba una decisión sobre su vida, y que, aunque fuera con Bellamy y un embarazo que ninguno de los dos esperaba, a partir de ese momento las riendas eran suyas.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido, princesa?- preguntó.  
\- Lo típico.  
\- Creen que lo estás echando todo a perder- adivinó.  
\- Sí.  
\- ¿Y tú qué piensas?  
\- Que voy a ejercer mi derecho a vivir como elija. Y te elijo a ti. Elijo a nuestro hijo. Nos elijo a nosotros.

Bellamy pasó el brazo por su hombro y la atrajo hacía si, besandola el cabello.

\- Princesa valiente.


	4. Chapter 4

Lo peor de todo, fue empezar las nauseas mañaneras y los mareos a cualquier momento del día, apenas se la notaba nada pero el bebé crecía.  
Las hormonas de Clarke se dispararon y tanto Bellamy como Octavia demostraron tener una paciencia infinita, sin embargo, sus padres no la hablaban. Y en la universidad no dejaban de cuchichear a sus espaldas, como si ella no lo notara. La miraban como a un bicho raro, o peor, con pena.

Aquello era una mierda. Una auténtica y jodida mierda.   
Esa noche no volvió a casa, se fue a una fiesta de los Omega Pi, escuchar música y bailar era lo que necesitaba.  
Olvidarse de todo.

\- ¿Oye, tu no eres la chica embarazada?- preguntó un chico al que fulminó con la mirada.  
\- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?  
\- No creo que sea el ambiente más propicio.  
\- Métete en tus asuntos.

Aquello la enfureció y cogió una cerveza, dudó unos instantes pero bebió. Y después de esa tomo otra. Y luego otra. Después se pasó a los chupitos y al final pensó que estaba mareada y que acabaría vomitando ¿pero qué más daba? últimamente es lo único que hacía. Nada nuevo en el horizonte.  
Fue a la pista de baile y alguien llamado Finn se acercó a bailar con ella, una chica desde la distancia les observaba.

Lexa. Odiaba a esa guarra. Había copiado un examen entero de Clarke para sacar más nota.  
Fue hasta ella y la tiró un vaso de bebida a la cara, se escuchó vagamente decir algo como "zorra" y sin que la otra se inmutara por la sorpresa volvió a la pista de baile con ese tal Finn.

Al rato, la presencia de ese chico empezó a molestarla, parecía un pulpo e intentaba manosearla, no estaría en sus cabales pero todavía recordaba que tenía novio... un novio que probablemente ahora estaría preocupado esperando en casa.  
Como fuera, no quería que aquel tío siguiera a su lado, no quería que la tocara, por eso le empujó. Y él reaccionó aprisionándola en un abrazo que casi la deja sin respiración.

\- ¡Te he dicho que me dejes en paz!- gritó.

Fue entonces cuando alguien la zafó de golpe y estampó el puño en la boca del otro.

\- ¡Aparta las manos de mi novia, gilipollas!  
\- Tu novia lleva pidiendo guerra toda la noche- escupió el otro. El comentarió le costó otro puñetazo.  
\- No quiero volver a verte rondando cerca de ella.

Bellamy la sacó de allí, casi a rastras. Claramente enfadado.

\- Es una fiesta, Bell- dijo ella con voz ebria.  
\- ¿Estás loca? ¡Estás borracha Clarke!  
\- Lo sé.  
\- ¿Lo sabes? ¿Y sabes también que estás embarazada?  
\- ¡Por supuesto que sí nadie deja de recordarmelo!- gritó.  
\- ¡No puedes irte por ahí a beber! ¡ Podrías perjudicar a nuestro hijo!

Clarke corrió hacía los arbustos y vomitó, Bellamy la apartó el pelo con cuidado y la sujeto la cabeza. Cuando terminó, estaba llorando.

\- Lo siento- dijo- lo siento- no paraba de sollozar.  
\- Clarke... solo quiero lo mejor para ti y el bebé.  
\- Lo sé. Yo... sabía que no iba a ser fácil pero tengo amigas que hasta me han dado la espalda. Mis padres no me hablan. No sé cómo ser una madre. Soy un desastre.

Bellamy agarró sus manos entre las suyas y la miró.

\- Nadie dijo que fuera fácil. Esas idiotas no se merecen tu amistad, tus padres acabaran entrando en razón y averiguaremos juntos como ser padres ¿de acuerdo? no estás sola.  
\- No sé que haría si no fuera por ti.  
\- Eres una chica fuerte, pero por suerte, no tendrás que descubrirlo.  
\- ¿Me llevas a casa?

Bellamy asintió y la cogió en brazos, ella pasó los suyos por el cuello de su novio y cayó dormida antes de llegar al coche.

De camino a casa, Octavia llamó y puso el manos libres.

\- ¿La has encontrado?  
\- Sí, vamos de camino, O, no te preocupes.  
\- ¿Está bien?  
\- Lo estará.

Cortó la llamada y miró a su novia. Dormida parecía en paz y feliz.  
Bellamy haría todo lo posible para que fuera feliz siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy y su pelea contra las facturas...

Eran las 8 de la mañana pero Bellamy ya estaba despierto, en realidad no había dormido mucho y el motivo eran todos los papeles que tenía encima de la mesa.  
Facturas.  
Facturas del alquiler, del agua, de la calefacción, de la luz, de la compra...  
La lista era interminable.  
De momento podían apañarse pero cuando naciera el bebé su sueldo no iba a ser suficiente. De hecho ni siquiera sabía de dónde iban a sacar toda la cantidad que necesitaban para comprar lo imprescindible para cuando naciera: ropita, cuna, cochechito...

\- ¿Bellamy?- la voz de Clarke le sobresaltó, aunque se apresuró a esconder todo.  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- ¿Por qué te has levantado tan temprano? Es tu día libre.  
\- Me desperté y ya no podía dormir- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
\- He hecho café- le tendió una taza.  
\- ¿Vas a clase?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrada.

\- Tengo cita para el ginecólogo- dijo de pronto.

Más facturas que pagar, Bellamy se cuidó de no poner cara de circunstancias.

\- Es un conocido- continúo- Se llama Will Halstead.  
\- De acuerdo- dijo algo distraído pensando en cómo iba a abonar ese dinero.  
\- ¿Vas a venir? Es el jueves.  
\- Si, claro, claro, no me lo perdería...- sonrió.

Clarke le sonrió de vuelta y le besó, después se marchó a la universidad.

***

Clarke había pensando seriamente en pedir ayuda económica a sus padres. Aunque no había dicho nada, era un tema que la preocupaba, ya había muchas cosas que pagar y Bellamy lo hacía sin rechistar, pero no quería dejarle todo el peso a él. Presentía que Bell rechazaría cualquier caridad por parte de los Griffin y a ella tampoco la entusiasmaba la idea. Pero tenía que hacer algo.

\- ¿Señorita Griffin?- su profesor de nutrición la sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿Escucha lo que digo?  
\- Perdone, tenía la cabeza en otra parte.  
\- Quizás debería dejar la universidad y quedarse en casa.  
\- ¿Disculpe?- replicó.  
\- Dadas sus circunstancias, debería cambiar su apellido por el del padre de su futuro hijo y ser una buena ama de casa.

La clase entera se llenó de susurros de sorpresa y sintió las miradas de sus compañeros.

\- Eso no es de su maldita incumbencia. ¿En qué siglo vive?  
\- No se exceda en el tono.  
\- La discriminación va en contra de la ética de esta universidad.  
\- No he discriminado a nadie.  
\- Es usted un machista y siento mucho la mujer que decidió ser su esposa- exclamó ella levantándose de su sitio y saliendo del aula.

***

Salió enfurecida de allí, jurando en arameo y con ganas de arrancarle los ojos a ese machista asqueroso. En su lugar fue al centro comercial, compró galletas, algo de verdura y la marca favorita de cereales de Bellamy y salió. Sin embargo, la tienda de mascotas llamó su atención.  
Los cachorritos de perro eran adorables y los de gato parecían bolitas de algodón, entró por curiosidad y escuchó sin querer como alguien había perdido a su perro y estaba pidiendo ayuda a la dependienta.

\- ¿No tiene foto?  
\- No- se lamentó.  
\- Si me describe como es, quizás pueda dibujarlo- intervino Clarke sin poder evitarlo.

La dependienta la miró sorprendida y el hombre con curiosidad pero asintió. Quince minutos después tenían el retrato de Bubi, un podenco andaluz de seis meses.

\- Lo pondré en la puerta por si alguien lo ha visto-dijo la chica que atendía.  
\- Gracias, gracias a ambas- respondió con autentico agradecimiento.

Cuando se marchó, Clarke se dispuso a imitarlo pero la retuvieron.

\- ¿Buscas trabajo?  
\- En realidad, no, pero no me vendría mal.  
\- ¿Se te dan bien los animales?  
\- Aprendo rápido.  
\- Mi nombre es Roma. Llevo buscando a alguien un tiempo y no pareces mal candidata. ¿Te interesa?  
\- En realidad sí, pero... tengo que ser sincera. Estoy embarazada.  
\- ¿Y?- dijo enarcando una ceja.  
\- Bueno tengo mil indicaciones medicas y luego tendré que estar un par de meses con el bebé y...

Roma hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara.

\- Puedes empezar unas horas de aprendiz de lunes a viernes durante estos meses, cuando tengas al niño, renegociamos el contrato.  
\- ¿En serio?  
\- Sí.  
\- Acepto.

Roma la sonrió con calidez.

\- Bienvenida.

***

Bellamy se lanzó a la puerta en cuanto supo lo que había sucedido con el profesor, llamándole de todo menos bonito. Después protestó por el trabajo porque tenía miedo de que Clarke se cayera o estuviera mucho tiempo de pie o no descansara lo suficiente o, o, o,... mil razones más, sin embargo, al final terminó aceptando que no era una mala idea después de todo.

\- Y además- anunció Clarke- dejo la medicina en cuanto acabe el semestre. Definitivamente.  
\- Pero te gusta la medicina.  
\- No, es lo que la gustaba a mi madre.

El jueves fueron al ginecologo, Clarke se soltó de la mano de Bellamy y corrió a abrazar a un médico alto, pelirrojo y de mirada dulce pero con la presencia de que sabía lo que hacía.

\- El Dr. Halstead- explicó a Bellamy.  
\- Will- dijo él tendiéndole la mano.  
\- Bellamy Blake.  
\- El afortunado padre- replicó Will con una sonrisa.  
\- Y novio- agregó.  
\- Eso también.

Bellamy vio como Clarke empezaba una conversación con él y el médico reía y participaba, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

\- Ha sido el alumno más brillante de mi madre- explicó ella.

Un rato después Will hizo su trabajo y les anunció que todo estaba bien, incluso pudieron oír el latido del corazón, lo que hizo que ambos se pusieran emocionales.

\- Ya sabes que no me debes nada, Clarke.  
\- Pero...  
\- No, no me meteré en problemas. Considerate paciente VIP.

Salieron de allí, cogidos de la mano y Bellamy contento porque se iban a ahorrar todo ese dinero.

\- No sabía que los ginecólogos fueran tan jóvenes.  
\- En realidad es cirujano.  
\- ¿Cómo?  
\- Me ha hecho este favor porque como dije, es brillante.  
\- Parece que te gusta.  
\- Y tú pareces celoso.

Bellamy refunfuñó y Clarke río con ganas, después se besaron y no pensaron en nada más.  
Parecía que las cosas empezaban a encaminarse.


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke empezó a trabajar en la tienda de mascotas y Bellamy siguió con lo suyo, poco a poco las cosas fueron estabilizándose hasta alcanzar un punto de tranquilidad en la que ambos se sentían cómodos.

Comenzaron a ir a clases para padres primerizos donde se convirtieron en las estrellas, ya que era la pareja más joven y que a pesar de todo, se manejaban y compenetraban bien. Los otros matrimonios les hacían preguntas indiscretas sin poder evitar la curiosidad.

¿Estáis casados? ¿Desde cuándo estáis juntos? ¿Sois felices? ¿Decidisteis tener al niño? ¿Creéis que estáis preparados?

Y una larga lista más. Sin embargo un comentario molestó a Bellamy notablemente.

\- Apuesto a que tu novia se quedó embarazada a posta.  
\- ¿Por qué diablos iba a hacer eso?- preguntó de malas maneras.  
\- Para dar un braguetazo. Para cazarte. Es lo que hacen todas- concluyó con suficiencia.  
\- No nos conocíamos de nada. Y ella no necesita dar ningún braguetazo, sus padres tienen más dinero que él que tú tendrás en toda tu vida- replicó sin morderse la lengua.

Poco a poco el vientre de Clarke fue creciendo y su autoestima bajando, sin embargo, Bellamy la miraba y solo veía belleza y así se lo hacía saber una y otra vez, aunque ella no se lo creyera.

\- Si me hubieras conocido de esta manera, no te habrías fijado en mí.  
\- Eso no es verdad.  
\- No eres el tipo que va buscando chicas embarazadas.  
\- ¿Hay algún tipo que busque aposta chicas embarazas?  
\- De hecho, sí.  
\- Hay mucho pervertido por el mundo. Gracias por avisarme... tendré cuidado por si alguno se acerca a ti.

Clarke soltó una carcajada.

***

No podía dormir. Hacía meses que dormía mal pero aquella noche no podía ni siquiera conciliar unas horas de sueño.  
Clarke dio vueltas en la cama, mordiéndose los labios. Sintió una punzada en el vientre.  
Se levantó.  
Dio vueltas por la habitación y caminó hacía la cocina, se echo una vaso de leche bien fría y la bebió... después se tomó otro.

Otra punzada. Otro vaso de leche.  
Punzada. Punzada. Punzada.  
Un dolor horrible...  
Su cuerpo se dobló...

\- ¡BELLAMY!

Bellamy se despertó con un grito, sobresaltado y buscando a Clarke con la mirada, cuando vio que ella no estaba a su lado corrió hasta la cocina.

\- ¡Clarke!- la chica estaba en el suelo- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?  
\- Tenemos que ir al hospital.  
\- ¿Te ha pasado algo a ti? ¿Al bebé?- parecía muy nervioso.  
\- Creo que ya viene.  
\- ¡Falta un mes!  
\- Lo sé. Llévame al hospital.

Otro grito de dolor y Bellamy Blake corría de nuevo en dirección a la habitación a coger ropa, las llaves del coche y lo estrictamente necesario.  
Media hora después estaba vestido con ropa de quirofano y el bebé venía en camino.

\- Por fin sabremos si es niña o niño.

Clarke intentó sonreír ante el comentario, habían querido que fuera una sorpresa.

Will Halstead llegó a la habitación del hospital y tranquilizó a ambos. Acarició con cariño la frente de Clarke y la prometió que todo estaría bien.

\- Estás en manos del mejor médico del mundo- dijo sonriente.

Bell miró al médico pelirrojo y sintió la punzada de los celos. Pero no era el momento.  
Todo fue muy lento pero a la vez rápido, después de varias horas en la que la madre tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo un nuevo recién nacido llegó al mundo.

\- Es un niño- anunció Will con una sonrisa poniendo en brazos de su madre al pequeño.

Clarke miró a su hijo y después a Bellamy, que estaba embelesado. Luego besó la cabecita del bebé y después a su padre.

Jay Philip Blake miró a sus padres, todavía confundido en un mundo que no conocía, pero amado en los brazos de sus progenitores.


	7. Chapter 7

Jay demostró tener plena capacidad pulmonar desde el primer día, era un bebé que lloraba con todas sus fuerzas, de manera exigente y hasta que obtenía lo que quería. Normalmente era comer, pero también que le cambiaran los pañales o le cogieran en brazos.  
Octavia no paraba de repetir lo mucho que se parecía a Bellamy, excepto en los ojos- agregaba- que eran los de Clarke. Había llenado la habitación con toda clase de ropa y juguetes, cosas que incluso no podría usar hasta pasados muchos meses.

\- O, estás derrochando- la regañaba Bellamy.  
\- Es mi sobrino, y gastaré lo que quiera en él.  
\- Siento decirte que el dinero no cae de los arboles.  
\- Lo sé muy bien, idiota.

Clarke se paseaba muchos días como un zombie por la casa y se lamentaba- aunque no lo decía- de que sus padres no hubiera ido a visitarlos ni una sola vez. Aquello estaba siendo muy duro y la vendría bien ayuda, un poco de apoyo, por su parte... pero ni siquiera habían llamado.

Eran más de las 12 de un lunes y Bell no había llegado, tuvo que pasar una hora más para que recibiera un mensaje de él diciendola que estaba tomando un refresco con una compañero del trabajo. Aquello la enfureció.  
Cegada por el enfado se encerró con el bebé en la habitación y le escuchó llegar, intentar entrar y después llamar a la puerta casi a puñetazos.

\- Clarke, ¿Clarke estás bien?- gritó.

Silencio.

\- ¡Clarke!

Jay empezó a llorar y la voz de ella se elevó aún más.

\- ¡Le has despertado!- rugió.  
\- ¡Pensaba que os había pasado algo! ¡Abre!  
\- ¡Vete a la mierda!  
\- ¿Estás loca? ¿Sabes el susto que me he llevado? ¡Abre!  
\- Puedes irte y dormir en el sofá.   
\- El niño está llorando.  
\- No te ha importado mientras salías con esa... esa... ¡fulana!  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes celos de Gina?- su voz sonaba estupefacta.  
\- Llevo dos meses sin dormir más de 4 horas seguidas y tú decides oportunamente que tienes deberes que cumplir aquí.

El bebé empezó a llorar más fuerte. Bellamy empezó a sacudir la puerta.  
Aquella parecía la casa de los gritos.  
La puerta sonó.

Bellamy, a regañadientes, fue a abrir. Era el vecino de al lado.

\- No quiero molestar pero... he escuchado voces y el llanto de...  
\- Mi hijo- cortó con sequedad.  
\- ¿Está todo bien?  
\- Lo habitual, tiene hambre.  
\- Su esposa y usted parecían...  
\- Eso no le incumbe.

El hombre pareció ofenderse.

\- Bien, agradecería que bajaran el volumen, algunos trabajamos mañana.  
\- ¡Como todos!- le gritó Bell cuando este estaba a punto de entrar a su casa.

***

Se despertó cuando un cojín se estrelló en su cara sin miramiento alguno, abrió los ojos, confundido y vio a Clarke arreglada y aseada.

\- Necesito salir, cuida de Jay ¿O has quedado con Gina para desayunar, quizás?  
\- ¿Otra vez con eso? Puedo ocuparme perfectamente de él.  
\- Bien.  
\- Bien.

Una vez más, alguien llamó... esta vez fue Clarke quien abrió.

\- ¿Vive aquí Bellamy Blake?- preguntó.  
\- ¿Y tú eres...?  
\- Gina.

Una vez más entró en cólera, casi sintió como enrrojecia hasta la raíz del último pelo.

\- Está ocupado.  
\- Solo quería...  
\- Maldita sea, ¿vas detrás de un hombre con mujer e hijo?  
\- No me dijo que tuviera mujer- parpadeó.  
\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué hay del niño?  
\- Sí, claro que...  
\- ¿Sabes qué? Lárgate.   
\- Pero...  
\- ¡Que te vayas!

Fue en aquel momento cuando él apareció en escena.

\- ¿Gina?- la miró y luego observó a Clarke, que parecía fuera de sí.  
\- Al parecer no sabía que tenías pareja- le recriminó con rabia.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Yo...  
\- Deshazte de ella y cuida de Jay- su voz sonó firme y amenazante, sin dar lugar a replicas. No esperó respuesta, se limitó a empujar a la chica y abrirse paso.

***

Pasaron horas antes de que regresara a casa, fueron horas angustiosas, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo separada de su pequeño y la costaba, pero sabía que necesitaba serenarse antes de volver.  
Era tarde y las luces estaban apagadas, caminó en silencio hasta llegar al salón.  
Bellamy y Jay dormían, acurrucados el uno junto al otro. No pudo evitar que aquello la enterneciera y sacó una foto.

\- Bell- susurró- Bell...

Él abrió los ojos con pereza.

\- Has llegado- colocó un mechón sobre su oreja.  
\- Yo... lo siento.

Se incorporó y la miró.

\- No debí irme. Necesitaba un respiro... fui un egoísta. Tú lo necesitas igual o más que yo. Hablo de nuestro bebé a todo el mundo, pensé que ella daría por hecho que amo a su madre.  
\- Estamos demasiado estresados- suspiró apoyándose contra él.  
\- Pediremos a Octavia y Lincoln que lo cuiden este sábado. Estoy seguro que no se negaran.  
\- Nos vendrá bien- afirmó ella.

Bellamy la besó en los labios y sin soltarla, la rodeó entre sus brazos.


End file.
